


What If-

by kogitsunemaru



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: F/M, will repair damaged hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogitsunemaru/pseuds/kogitsunemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a "what if" story; if Menma hadn't died and her and Jinta's relationship while they grow up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If-

It goes the same way but differently; Jinta runs out of the clubhouse, Menma follows, but Menma doesn’t fall, Menma doesn’t die. Jinta turns back at the right moment to see Menma slipping and runs to catch her wrist, pulling her back from her death. Menma is crying, from the near shock of almost falling down, and Jinta is crying, from the near shock of almost losing Menma. They sit and cry for a while, as the rest of the Super Peace Busters look on, everyone relieved that Menma is alive and not dead.

The whole time, Menma and Jinta hold hands tightly, even when Jinta walks Menma back home that night.

…

After that day, everyone is still best friends, but the relationship between Menma and Jinta changes more and more. When everyone moves onto middle school, Menma and Jinta start walking to and from school together. They haven’t talked about their feeling since that day, and Jinta wonders if they ever will. It’s not like Jinta actually meant what he said that day; he was a kid and everyone’s eyes were on him. Jinta does like Menma, he likes her more than a friend, but he isn’t sure if Menma likes him the same way. Half of him doesn’t want to lose his friendship with Menma, and the other half is just plain scared.

One day, Menma and Jinta are at Jinta’s home, doing their homework as usual. The final exams were coming up and Menma was trying to help Jinta with his math, as he wasn’t the best in it and Menma seemed to ace nearly every subject in school.

“Hey, Jintan,” Menma says, tapping her pencil on her paper, “…What would you do if a girl confessed her feelings to you? And if she was really close to you, would it influence your actions?”

Jinta’s pencil rips the paper he was writing on, clearly taken aback by Menma’s words. He looked up at Menma, only to see her staring intently at her paper, her face a little red. Was Menma confessing to him? Jinta wasn’t even sure; he had been worried lately since he wasn’t sure if Menma would be going to the same high school as him. He had told Menma what high school he was going to, though, a couple months back, and the next day Menma announced she was going to that high school as well. 

So, because of this, Jinta decided to finally let out the truth (in his own way).

Jinta grabbed Menma’s hand under the table, causing her to look up at Jinta. Jinta smiled, looking Menma straight in the eye, “I would tell her that I had fallen in love with her a long time ago, and that I was scared she wouldn’t love me back. I would tell her that I was happy to finally know she felt the same way about me, and then she would probably call me an idiot for saying I was scared to tell her.”

Menma smiles, tears forming in her eyes, “You really are an idiot, Jintan.”

…

Menma and Jinta start high school, as well as the rest of their friends. Anaru goes to the same high school as Menma and Jinta, Tsuruko and Yukiatsu go to high school together, and Poppo doesn’t go to high school, instead working odd jobs here and there, while studying on his own. Everyone eventually finds out that Menma and Jinta are dating; Anaru smiles and says she is happy for them, Yukiatsu scoffs but is still glad for them, in his own way, Tsuruko’s eyes widen and she lets out a “Finally!”, and Poppo is overjoyed, hugging Menma and Jinta at the same time.

Many things change; Menma and Jinta hold hands more often, Menma spends more time at Jinta’s house (the same goes for Jinta), they go on dates or just spend time together on weekends, and they hug and, most importantly, kiss each other (a lot). 

Their first kiss was unexpected: Menma and Jinta had just entered high school, and had built their relationship up over the short break between middle school and high school. Jinta wanted to kiss Menma a lot, but every time he thought about doing it, his face would go red and Menma would tease him about thinking about perverted thoughts. Jinta thought it might be too soon, but when they would cuddle and nap together, Jinta would look down at Menma’s sleeping face and think about just kissing her right then and there. Jinta then thinks it would be unfair, because he knows Menma would pout and say she missed an important moment in their relationship.

Then, one day, Menma and Jinta are at Jinta’s house. They had just gotten home from school, and Jinta was making them some ramen with egg, just how Menma liked it. He brought their two bowls from the kitchen, and placed Menma’s bowl in front of her.

Menma smiled widely, “Jintan is so sweet! You remembered the egg!”

“Well of course, you eating ramen without egg is we-“ Jinta doesn’t finish his sentence, as its cut off by Menma pressing her lips against Jinta’s. They’re soft and feel nice, and then Jinta realizes Menma is kissing him. The kiss is short and Menma pulls back, her face flushed and her eyes looking away.

“Sorry, Jintan, I got a little carried away,” Menma smiles and laughs nervously, but Jinta grabs her hand and kisses her again, this time the both of them are ready. Jinta leans over more, and is about to deepen the kiss when he hears the front door open and a loud “I’m home!” come from the entryway. 

Menma and Jinta both pretend they were eating their ramen as Jinta’s dad walks in, but Jinta sneaks a look up to Menma’s flushed and smiling face and smiles as well.

…

In their second year of high school, Menma and Jinta have sex for the first time.

Menma’s parents had finally allowed her to stay over at Jinta’s house overnight, and they had also agreed to Jinta staying over on some nights as well. Jinta’s father agreed that Menma could stay over as well, and hadn’t really put up much protest to it, as he already thought of Menma as his own daughter.

One night, they are laying in Jinta’s bed, kissing and wrapped up in each other. Jinta always stopped when things could be pushed further, but Menma was encouraging him to go further tonight. Jinta pulled back from Menma’s flushed face and looked at her in the dark. Menma looked back and smiled up at him, caressing his face. 

“Its okay, Jintan,” Menma smiles that smile up at him, full of love and trust, “You can go further.”

Jinta blushes at Menma’s words and nods, looking into her smiling face and eyes.

Their first time is sweet and slow, filled with hushed moans and quiet whimpers. Jinta is careful with Menma every step and the way, and Menma holds onto Jinta tightly. Menma holds Jinta’s shaking hands, and kisses them all over. It is only after, when they are cuddled up with each other in the post-sex bliss, Jinta holding Menma tightly and Menma nodding off to sleep with a smile on her face that Jinta realizes that Menma was shaking as well.

…

The last weeks before high school ends, Menma announces that she is going to the same university as Jinta, which causes Jinta to choke on his water and blush wildly. Jinta had told Menma he was going to a university, far from their small town a couple of days ago, but he hadn’t realized she would go as well. Menma says she had already been accepted before Jinta was (which Jinta isn’t even sure if that is the truth), and everyone smiles wildly upon hearing their news. Jinta’s dad cries, saying that he will miss his young children and orders them to come home every holiday, and Menma’s parents smile wildly, hoping the best for the both of them. 

Tsuruko and Yukiatsu (who were both a couple now) smile and wish them the best of luck as well, and Yukiatsu says not to “take advantage” of their alone time too much, which causes Jinta to flush harder. Anaru claps and cries a little, saying she will miss the both of them and won’t have anyone to go shopping with, with Menma gone. Anaru will be going to a fashion university in Tokyo, hoping to get educated in the fashion world and beyond. Poppo hugs them both, again, and tells them to send him their new address as soon as possible, so he can send them letters while he’s on his trip around the world.

A few weeks before university starts, Menma and Jinta pack up their necessities and travel on the train to their new apartment that they had picked out a few months ago. Upon arrival, there is a couch and bed in the nearly empty apartment, which had been provided by Menma’s parents. Menma is ecstatic when they arrive, and hopes the rest of their items will come soon. Jinta is tired from travelling all day and smiles at how Menma can still be this excited after an 8 hour train ride.

That night, when they are both cuddling in bed, Jinta thinks about their possible future. Jinta and Menma had talked about getting married and starting a family, but it never had lasted long because of Menma’s short span of attention. Jinta thinks, now, where they will go from here. Although, he isn’t worried about it too much, because he knows Menma loves Jinta as much as he loves her.

…

It is on the day they graduate from university and their friends and families are with them that Jinta proposes to Menma. Everyone is surprised; Anaru gasps, Yukiatsu chokes on his drink, Tsuruko’s eyebrows raise, Poppo smiles widely while crying, Jinta’s father starts crying, Menma’s mother smiles softly and her father does as well, and Menma’s brother is smiling so hard his face looks like it’s about to burst.

Menma cries when Jinta gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring from his pocket. It wasn’t the most fancy ring, as he and Menma certainly didn’t make enough to get a ring like that, but Jinta knows Menma couldn’t care less. Jinta smiles and grabs Menma’s hand, the one that isn’t covering her mouth to quiet her happy sobs, and professes how much he loves Menma and wants to be with her for as long as they are alive. When he asks her if she’ll marry him, Menma nods immediately, and then Jinta is crying a bit too, as he slips the ring onto Menma’s tiny finger. 

Menma falls into Jinta’s arms, and they hug tightly and kiss as they both cry and everyone cheers for them. This, Jinta thinks, is the start of their new life. Jinta thinks to himself how lucky he is for having a life such as this, and when he looks down at the girl in his arms, that’s getting his shirt sleeve all wet, he knows that he has this life all because of her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first in a series of birthday fics for my prince yuu!! ahh i hope you like them yuu i love you boo have a great birthday kisses!


End file.
